Hitler goes to Silent Hill
Hitler goes to Silent Hill is a parody series by BigUndertaker. With the first episode uploaded on 5 July 2012, the series ran for five episodes. Each of the episodes gained an average of over 3,000 views as of September 2012. Plot It's another routine day in the bunker, and Hitler entered the situation room to find Fegelein sitting on his chair. Told to get off the chair, Fegelein gave Hitler the Silent Hill 2 game. After playing the game, as Hitler sat on his bed, he made up his mind and decided to go to Silent Hill himself. Encountering the first monster, Hitler first became scared and called for help, but later recomposed himself and used his Pencil of Doom repeatedly to defeat the monster, which crawled into a sewer. He then went to Rosewater Park and encountered Goebbels. The scared Goebbels told him of the monsters, and Hitler convinced Goebbels that they were real. Goebbels then accused Hitler as being another monster, which left Hitler with no choice but to kill Goebbels. Three days earlier, Goebbels decided to look for the Führer after watching a home video of him and his children singing for Hitler. Sometime later near Rosewater Park, as he wonders if the Führer could be there, he looked into the mirror and accidentally became possessed by Fegelein. Soon after Hitler closed dead Goebbels' eyes, Fegelein appeared, and told Hitler that he would put him to sleep. Hitler woke up in a room with a bathtub nearby. As he wander around the building, he encountered a nurse ghost and killed it with his rant water. In the next room, he encountered Himmler, who quickly disappeared into the darkness of another room. Hitler asked for Göring, who happened to be there, to follow him in hope to catch Himmler and his adjutant, but Göring is too occupied with his pizza and told that he would only slow him down. Hitler moves on without Göring. To be continued... (synopsis incomplete) Gallery Silent Hill ep1 01.jpg Silent Hill ep1 02.jpg Silent Hill ep1 03.jpg Silent Hill ep1 04.jpg Silent Hill ep1 05.jpg Silent Hill ep1 06.jpg Silent Hill ep1 07.jpg Silent Hill ep1 08.jpg Silent Hill ep1 09.jpg Silent Hill ep1 10.jpg Silent Hill ep1 11.jpg Silent Hill ep1 12.jpg Silent Hill ep2 01.jpg Silent Hill ep2 02.jpg Silent Hill ep2 03.jpg Silent Hill ep2 04.jpg Silent Hill ep2 05.jpg Silent Hill ep2 06.jpg Silent Hill ep2 07.jpg Silent Hill ep2 08.jpg Silent Hill ep2 09.jpg Silent Hill ep2 10.jpg Silent Hill ep2 11.jpg Silent Hill ep3 01.jpg Silent Hill ep3 02.jpg Silent Hill ep3 03.jpg Silent Hill ep3 04.jpg Silent Hill ep3 05.jpg Silent Hill ep3 06.jpg Silent Hill ep3 07.jpg Silent Hill ep3 08.jpg Silent Hill ep3 09.jpg Silent Hill ep3 10.jpg Silent Hill ep3 11.jpg Silent Hill ep3 12.jpg Silent Hill ep3 13.jpg Silent Hill ep3 14.jpg Silent Hill ep3 15.jpg Silent Hill ep3 16.jpg Silent Hill ep3 17.jpg Silent Hill ep4 01.jpg Silent Hill ep4 02.jpg Silent Hill ep4 03.jpg Silent Hill ep4 04.jpg Silent Hill ep4 05.jpg Silent Hill ep4 06.jpg Silent Hill ep4 07.jpg Silent Hill ep4 08.jpg Silent Hill ep4 09.jpg Silent Hill ep4 10.jpg Silent Hill ep4 11.jpg Silent Hill ep4 12.jpg Silent Hill ep4 13.jpg Silent Hill ep4 14.jpg Silent Hill ep4 15.jpg Silent Hill ep4 16.jpg Silent Hill ep4 17.jpg Silent Hill ep4 18.jpg Silent Hill ep4 19.jpg To be continued....jpg Category:Parody Universe Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies